Promila Takes Over The World
A Spin-Off show of Star about promila and her plan to take over the world. the creators and actors dicided to orderd for 4 seasons which will equal a total of 80 episodes in the series Cast Season 1 Main Cast Promila 20/20 Bob Ghaundi 12/20 Nithin 11/20 Guian 10/20* '*' Charector Was Promoted To Main Cast In Episode 12 Recruing Cast Baby Ghaundi 2/20 Special Guest Stars Sabrina Amedao 2/20 Mr. Marquina 3/20 Mark 2/20 Principal Keisha 2/20 Promila's Biggist Bully (a.k.a. guy who threw fries at her) 2/20 School Girl 1/20 Mackenzie 1/20 Mrs. Bundarela 1/20 News Reporter 1/20 Sam 1/20 Ugly Betty 1/20 Deekina 1/20 Deek 1/20 Anasteshia 2/20 Jordy 2/20 Mathew 1/20 Marketa 1/20 Zarket 1/20 Provein 1/20 Cop #1 1/20 Cop #2 1/20 Skylar Hill 1/20 Little Hot Momacita 1/20 Scotty Hill 1/20 Margret Johnson 1/20 John Rosenburg (News Reporter #2) 1/20 Maria 1/20 Random White Girl 1/20 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 1/20 Brittney 1/20 Liz Amedao 1/20 Mak Donald 1/20 Jake 1/20 Random 2 Girls 1/20 Principal Altman 1/20 Season 2 Main Cast Promila Bob Ghaundi Nithin Ghaundi Recruing Cast Maria Lopez Baby Ghaundi Alex Nicole Tucker Mcfarland Special Guest Stars 2 other new charectors that will be portrayed by Taylor Johnson and Christine Hong Episodes The Show is most likely only running one season and season 1 was pre orderd for 20 episodes but it could extend, Which on August 22nd the show was preorderd for 80 episodes spliting into 4 seasons. 20 episodes season1, 14 episodes season 2 20 episodes season 3 26 episodes season 4 Season 1 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4 (The Final Season)' 'Movie' August 20th 2014 PROMILA ARISES 'Specials' Photos Promila kill.jpg|promilas first murder Bundy.jpg Promila takes over the world edit.jpg Pro pro episode 1.jpg Die Mack .jpg Nunubybhby.jpg Pro pro episode 2.jpg Promila promo pic.jpg Hide from pro pro.jpg Open episode 1.jpg Nithin blood.jpg Pro rock.jpg Intense.jpg Pro kill phone.jpg Guian promila.jpg Kilnuhubububyvbybhbubhbhbh.jpg Black white promila.jpg Episode 4.jpg Episode 3.jpg Episode 2.jpg Episode 5.jpg 4.jpg Insta episode 6.jpg|Preview of episode 6 uploaded on Marcelas instagram Ghaundi family episode 10.jpg Prom preview.jpg|Prom preview Principal Keisha dead.jpg|Preview episode 8 Episode 9 preview.jpg|Episode 9 preview 6 preview.jpg|6 preview Guian smile.jpg Bloopers.jpg Pro pro episode 6.jpg Locals episode 14 slow mo.jpg|Slow motion part from episode 14 edit Insta episode 6.jpg Halloween special 1.jpg Halloween special 2.jpg Halloween special 3.jpg Halloween special 4.jpg Promila future.jpg Promila Ghaundi.jpg Guian .jpg Pro 16.jpg Pro 15.jpg Halloween special 5.jpg Pro17.jpg Love family.jpg Father and son ghaundi.jpg Baby g.jpg Guian season 3 look.jpg|How Guian will look in season 3 Nithin ghaundi.jpg Bob ghaundi s2 p.jpg Promila ghaundi.jpg The Indian family .jpg Trivia 'SEASON 1' 1. Episode 1 was filmed on friday august 16th 2013 2. Episode 2 & 3 Filmed Friday August 23rd 2013 3. the school girl from episode 1 was played by 2 diffrent people 4. episodes will have promotional pictures instead of actual pictures from the episode but that may change 5. this is a spin-off of star 6. episode 4 filmed Saterday August 24th 2013 at a real quincenura and is at a hotel 7. Guian is promila's assistant 8. every episode begins with catching 9. even though this is a spin-off of star their is no singing in the show 10. episodes are all schedualed to be under 8 minuits long 11. episodes only upload on tuesday every tuesday except season finale it skips a week 12. Things that happen to star charecters in this show dont effect the charecters in star so if they die in this show they would still be alive in star 13. Mackenzie is the first person from star thats not main cast in this show to appear on this show and guian is the second followed by maria and deekina 14. Episode 5 & 6 are schedualed to film on either thursday or friday august 29th or 30th 15. episode 4 is confirmed the first episode not to feature the shed promila takes her victoms to kill them 16. episode 4 was filmed at a hotel 17. the show was originaly schedualed to be a 1 season show with 1 episode a week but on Thursdasy August 22nd 2 days sfter the pilot aired it was pre-orderd for 4 seasons long and 80 episodes total and a season 5 or movie afterwards is in talks but its most likely the movie and would probably be set in the future for most of it 18. the first season mainly focuses on promila starting her journey and taking down her school 19. season 2 focuses on promila running away and starting a new life and counter strory line is bob ghaundi nithin and guian looking for her 20. season 3 focuses on promila comming home and guian takes her to india to learn how to fight correctly and their will be alot of flashbacks as promila as a child 21. season 4 focuses on promila starting a reavolution in which they plan to overthrow her but she finds out and rget rids of them and then comes for her family and the show will end 22. was originally supposed to be a competetion of 10 spin offs but after shooting the pilot the cast loved it and decided to just continue this show and 2 days prior to the premire it was orderd for 80 episodes and was split into 4 seasons s1, 20 episodes s2, 18 episodes s3, 16 episodes s4, 26 episodes 23. season 2 and season 3 were 18 episodes, and 16 episodes but are in consiteration for 14 episodes season 2 and 20 season 3 due to new plans on season 3 construction 24. The shed returnes in episode 6 but is possibly in episode 5 and again is not in episode 7 25. the shed appears episode 1, 2, 3, Possibly 5, and 6, 26. The shed doesn't appear in episode 4, possibly 5, 7, 27. Episode 5 & 6 was supposed to be filmed Thursday august 29th 2013 but wasn't but is now unknown 28. due to the no film they may film episode 5 and possibly parts of 9 and 8 or they may film 5, 7, and parts of 8 29. on sunday september 1st episode 5, 7, 8, and parts of 9 were filmed and a sneak peak of episode 9 was uploaded to instagram 30. episode 6, and 10 filmed Wensday September 4th 31. the rest of episode 9 will be filmed most likely over the weekend of september 7th-8th at a book store 32. the shed doesnt appear episode 4, 5, 7, 8, or 9 and probably not 10 either 33. September 9th-13th is a break for filming meaning no episodes will be filmed during that week which is the first time since production began August 17th 2013 34. A Blooper/Deleted Scenes will be uploaded for every 10 episodes or 2 every season spliting the seasons in half and they will be uploaded after filming for 10 episodes has taken place not upload so if they have filmed 1-10 and the uploads are only on 6 they will uploaded it then and not wait till all 10 are uploaded 35. episodes 1-10 and 11-20 Season 1 36. episode 1-7 and 8-14 Season 2 37. episode 1-10 and 11-20 Season 3 38. episode 1-13 and 14-26 Season 4 39. Marcela Filmed at Barnes & Noble on Sptember 10th 2013 For A Scene Of Episode 9 and Ethan Brown Played The Library 40. The First Bloopers For The Show Was Uploaded 9/11/13 and it is confirmed that star doesnt have any bloopers for the first 2 seasons theyre all deleted immediatly if they mess up but season 3 of star may have one but promila takes over the world wil have 2 for each season 41. On Monday September 16th Ethan, Marcela, and Enrique all posted on instagram and facebook things to audition for season 2 for a boy role and a girl role and currently 4 girls and 2 boys want the spot 42. on Friday September 20th on the month since the show started they will anounce who got the roles for both parts and whoever doesnt get the role is still welcome on the show for an episode or possible future roles 43. and on wensday september 18th they wil anounce the final 2 girls 44. in Season 3 episode 17 will not air on a sunday or thursady as usual it should air the 13th of march but will not due to that being star's one year landmark and instead the episode will be uploaded the 12th on a wensday instead of thursday and as of now should be the only episode not to air on a sunday or thursday 45. They will be filming episodes 11 and 14 on wensday September 18th 2013 45. episode 12 and 13 may be filmed on september 21st, saterday 46. someone goeas to jain in episode 14 and its not promila 47. they filmed 11 and most of 14 on wensday september 18th 48. episode 9 is a special double lenth episode 49. episode 12 and 13 will be filmed thursday september 26th 3013 13 will be filmed at a park 50. as of september 25th 2013 the average for the first half of season 1 episode 1-10 is 137.5 51. Episode 12 and 13 were filmed along with the end of 14 on september 26th 2013 52. episode 16 will be filmed at a carnival/fair on september 27th 2013 53. Episode 15 and 17 were filmed on October 4th 2013 54. Episode 16 is said to be the most difficult episode to edit of all episodes so far 55. The rest of season 1 (episodes 18,19,20) are schedualed to film friday Ocober 18th 2013 and did film 56. so far season 2 will have 2 new reccruing carectors not potrayed by the marcela, enrique, or ethan 57. their will be a haloween special most likely called promila's haloween tips 58. the halloween special was changed to be a parody of the night before christmas themed for halloween but with a twist and is set between the finale of season 1 and the premiere of season 2 59. The halloween episode will be filmed friday october 25th 2013 but it's unknown if nithin will appear but either way he will be mentioned and most of the special will take place at night and will be much longer than regular episodes 'SEASON 2' 1.maria will be the first of the new people to film and appear 2. The Season 2 Script will be done much faster than the season 1 script , it was done as the season 1 the episodes writing was only 2 or 3 episodes ahead of filming but season 2 is planned to be done with the script before season 2 starts filming or done in the beggining of filming 3. bob ghaundi, guian and baby ghaundi began filming the first parts of season 2 for their parts in the first 3 episodes and filmed on november 2nd 2013 4. season 2 began production november 2nd 2013 5. episode 1,2,3 maria, nithin, and promila parts are schedualed to film november 8 and all of marias parts Category:Season one Category:Seaosnone season 1 Category:Season 1 Category:Season Category:1 Category:Funny Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Musical Category:Dramady Category:Ratchet Category:Killer Category:Indian Category:Family Category:Show Category:Season 2 Category:Season two Category:Two Category:2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season three Category:Three Category:3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season four Category:Four Category:4 Category:Beginning Category:End Category:Blood Category:Youtube Category:Wrecking ball Category:Phsyco Category:Season1-4 Category:Creation Category:Original Category:Video Category:Watch Category:Fillm Category:Filming Category:Ethan Category:Brown Category:Marcela Category:Valdovinos Category:Enrique Category:Marquina Category:Actors Category:Amazing Category:Awsome Category:Lol Category:Haha Category:Lmao Category:Official Category:Website Category:Official website